1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact brushless vibration motor which contains a driving circuit member therein, while being used as a silent call device of a portable telecommunication apparatus such as a cellular phone, a personal communication system, a pager and the like.
2. Prior Arts
The present inventor had proposed a flat compact brushless vibration motor which is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model laid-open Publication No. Heisei 4-137463 (already registered as Utility Model Registration No. 2549357) and the Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. Heisei 10-248203.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. 2000-166173 discloses the flat brushless vibration motor.
It is essential that the brushless motor should have a driving circuit member instead of a brush and a commutator. However, the conventional brushless motor has a structure in which no driving circuit member is contained, which also needs to have four or more lead lines to attach the driving circuit member to an outer surface of the motor. Therefore, there is a disadvantage in that the brushless motor cannot be handled as a DC motor having two electric terminals typically.
Furthermore, since a stator of the typical brushless motor has a plurality of armature coils which are evenly arranged around a periphery of the stator, there is a problem in that the electric parts including the driving circuit member and an integrated circuit (hereinafter, referred to as an IC) cannot be contained in the brushless motor.